Drug PSA Series
by WildCard0531
Summary: Characters from everybody's favorite T.V Shows and Video Games band together to show you all that drugs are no laughing matter. Rated T for obvious drug refernces
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ouendan Drug PSA

Note: This part of the fanfic takes place between Ouendan 1 and 2.

(It's a bright and sunny day at Tokyo University. Tsuyoshi Hanada (The same guy from the Loop and Loop and Zenryoku Shonen levels) is beginning his first day at the college)

Tsuyoshi: (Gets off a public bus and looks at the school) I'm ready.

(He walks down the path to the school when he is stopped by a shady man in a trench coat and fedora hat and carrying a brief case)

Man: Hey, kid.

Tsuyoshi: (Turns around and looks at him) Can I help you?

Man: No, but _I_ can help _you_.

Tsuyoshi: How?

Man: Listen, kid. College is a very stressful place you know. Lot of work, bullies up the yin-yang. You'll be stressed out 24/7.

Tsuyoshi: No, I think I'll be fine. In fact I'm rather excited.

Man: Trust me, pal. College is no fairy tale world. You need some of these to help you relax once in a while.

(He opens the brief case revealing all kinds of drugs, marijuana, ecstasy, cocaine, meth, etc.)

Tsuyoshi: (In his mind) These are drugs. My parents warned me about these things.

(In a flashback he recalls when his parents taught him about drugs)

Tsuyoshi's dad: Drugs are no laughing matter son.

Tsuyoshi's mom: Yes. They ruin lives, including yours and the people around you. They can kill you.

Tsuyoshi's dad: That is if the cops don't get you first. Drugs are illegal.

(Back to present day)

Tsuyoshi: Uh, no thanks.

Man: Come on, boy. Take it. You look rather stressed. Why don't you take one right now. I won't leave you alone until you take at least one.

Tsuyoshi: O-O-O…..OUENDAAAAAAAAN!

(Out of nowhere, Ryuta Ippongi, Atsushi Saito, and Ittetsu Suzuki jump out of some bushes and start cheering Tsuyoshi on to not take the drugs. The song in the background is the song from the 80s PSA "Be an Original." At the end of the song, this happens)

Tsuyoshi: (Knocks the briefcase out of the man's hands)

Man: What are you doing?

Tsuyoshi: Not taking your drugs, that's what I'm doing! HELP! POLICE! POLICE!

(Officers Dan and Joe (the officers from the Shanghai Honey level) come up to the drug dealer and arrest him, pushing him in the police car as they drive off)

Ryuta: Good job saying no to that man, Tsuyoshi-san.

Tsuyoshi: Thanks. I'm aware of the dangers that drugs bring, so that's why I didn't want it.

Ryuta: Good to know. Atsushi-san, Ittetsu-san, take Tsuyoshi-san to his class so he won't be late.

Atsushi and Ittetsu: Sir yes sir!

(The two take Tsuyoshi to class, giving Ryuta some time alone with the viewer, or reader in this case)

Ryuta: I feel as if you should all know, drugs are no good. They are illegal, unhealthy, and they are not a good alternative to unwind and relax. Heck, drugs can even kill you, and if you are caught doing or selling drugs, you're looking at a long jail sentence that lasts a couple of years. I don't want your lives to get cut short just because you wanted to do some drugs. Even if you're morbidly curious, never do it. Once you do, you might never stop, and you'll become an addict. No one at Ouendan does drugs, and that's because we follow golden rule. "Don't do blow! Always say no!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: MLP: FiM Drug PSA

(It's a rather sunny day in Ponyville, and the Mane Six ponies, save for Pinkie Pie, are out for a walk. In fact, the other five ponies are out looking for Pinke Pie)

Twilight: I wonder where Pinkie Pie is.

Rarity: I don't know. You know how she is. She'll probably appear when we're least expecting it.

Twilight: Let's just keep looking.

(They continue looking for a few more minutes when they enter the park. They hear a loud snorting sound behind a tree that scares Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: W-W-What was that?

Twilight: I don't know.

(The snorting noise is heard again)

Applejack: It's sounds like it's coming from behind that tree.

Twilight: Let's go check it out.

(The five ponies decide to go behind the tree and look. When they look behind the tree, they are surprised to see that it's Pinkie Pie snorting lines of cocaine that are on a wooden plank)

Twilight: Pinkie! What are you doing?!

(Pinkie Pie turns around to see her friends there)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Twilight: Pinkie? Why do you have cocaine on a plank?

Pinkie Pie: It's not cocaine, it's sugar.

(The other five ponies just look at her as if saying, "Seriously.")

Pinkie Pie: Okay fine, it's cocaine. But it's really cool and fun to do. You should all try some.

Rainbow Dash: There is no way, we're doing that.

Twilight: And you shouldn't be doing that either.

Pinkie Pie: Why not. Everypony else does it. It's cool. You guys just don't understand.

(She's ready to snort another line)

Twilight: But, Pinkie, cocaine can kill you!

(Pinkie Pie stops)

Pinkie Pie: It can?

Applejack: Yes, it can, sugarcube. And the worst part is that no one knows how much it takes for cocaine to actually kill you. Sometimes it's one snort, other times it's more that once.

Pinkie Pie: No one told me that.

Rainbow Dash: We understand that you want to be cool, but is it worth your life?

Pinkie Pie: Now that I think about it…

Fluttershy: And if I'm not mistaken. Drugs can have an effect on the people around you.

Pinkie Pie: H-how so?

Fluttershy: Oh, you know. You might steal money from them just so you can get more drugs, you might pressure them into doing into the drugs themselves. No one will want to be around you if you do drugs. Not to mention, cocaine is illegal. You could go to jail for a very long time. The five of us would never see you again.

Pinkie Pie: Are you serious?

Fluttershy: Yes.

Rarity: But wait, there's more. If cocaine doesn't kill you, the long term effects will have a drastic effect on your body.

Pinkie Pie: Like what.

Rarity: Where do we begin. Well, your organs, such as heart, kidneys, and lungs can get damaged.

(Pinkie Pie is scared)

Rainbow Dash: Tooth decay worse than if you eat too many sweets without brushing your teeth.

(Pinkie is even more scared)

Applejack: Your reproductive system will get damaged, so you can't have kids of your own.

(Pinkie can't take it anymore)

Twilight: And not to mention…

Pinkie Pie: OKAY, STOP!

(Her friends just look at her as Pinkie takes the plank and cocain, and throws it in the trash)

Pinkie Pie: I don't want any of that happening to me. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be cool like everyone else. I didn't know being cool would come at a price like this.

Twilight: We understand.

Applejack: Just promise us that you'll never do any kind of drug ever again.

Pinkie Pie: I promise. Can you all just come here?

(The six hug each other)

Twilight: We're proud of you, Pinkie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Toad Patrol PSA

(Deep in the grassy fields lays a blunt of marijuana. It appears to be in good condition, and it's just laying there. Fur Foot, Shaggy Mane, and Panther Cap are walking by to check it out)

Fur Foot: Whoa. Look at this.

Panther Cap: What do you think it is?

Fur Foot: I don't know, but it sure is big. (Sniff) And smells funny.

(Fur Foot turns to Shaggy Mane)

Fur Foot: Hey, Shaggy Mane. What would you call this?

Shaggy Mane: Normally, I'd make up a name for something I don't know. But this, I know exactly what it is. It's marijuana.

Panther Cap: Mari-what?

Shaggy Mane: Marijuana. It's a highly addictive drug that stompers enjoy smoking. When people say things about doing grass, Mary Jane, a fatty, ganja, or joint, they're usually referring to this drug

Fur Foot: Why do they smoke it?

Shaggy Mane: For many reasons. To unwind, curiosity, peer pressure, escapism, just to name a few. But it doesn't matter the reason. Smoking marijuana is a bad thing to do.

Panther Cap: Why is it so bad?

Shaggy Mane: For one thing, marijuana is very addictive, meaning that once you start, you cannot stop. If you don't stop smoking it, you are really in for it. Marijuana can kill you because contains about 50% to even 70% more cancer causing substances than tobacco smoke. You won't be able to think straight or retain memories because your mind will be heavily affected by the drug. You'll get lazy. You'll damage your lungs. And you can get arrested if it is used or sold illegally. Unless you have glaucoma, don't smoke this stuff. You'll forever regret it.

Panther Cap: (Shivers) I don't think I like this stuff.

Shaggy Mane: Good. Come on, let's get out of here. I think we've seen enough.

(The three leave)

Fur Foot: Hey, Shaggy.

Shaggy Mane: What?

Fur Foot: Just out of curiosity, how do you know all of this stuff.

Shaggy Mane: Don't ask me, as the writer of this PSA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parappa the Rapper PSA

(It's another day at the flea market. Parappa is working alongside the owner, Prince Fleaswallow, checking inventory and stocking the items. Eventually, it's breaktime)

Fleaswallow: Good job, Parappa.

Parappa: Thank you Mr. Fleaswallow.

Fleaswallow: How about we take a 15 minute break.

Parappa: Great, I'm hungry.

(Parappa gets a brown paper bag and takes out a sandwich. Meanwhile, Fleaswallow reaches into his pockets for a joint and lighter. Fleaswallow starts to smoke it)

Parappa: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Teacher, what is this?

Fleaswallow: This is my ganja. You're welcome to take a puff of this if you want.

Parappa: Ugh, no thanks.

Fleaswallow: What's the matter? I won't tell your parents about it or anything.

Parappa: Listen, Mr. Fleaswallow. Marijuana isn't good for you.

Fleaswallow: How so?

Parappa: Let me ask you something first. Is there a reason why you're doing this?

Fleaswallow: No, just to unwind.

Parappa: Doing drugs is not a good way to unwind. Try sitting down and reading a book, listen to some music, or play a video game. Don't smoke pot to unwind. Also, if you're doing marijuana, and it's not prescribed to you by a doctor, then you are using it illegally. You could go to jail, you know.

Fleaswallow: How long are we talking?

Parappa: A good amount of years, Mr. Fleaswallow. Years that could be spent running this flea market. If you don't get arrested, then the least that can happen is that you pay an outrageous fine of $1,000. And that's for your first conviction. And the nail in the coffin, is what it can do to your lungs.

Fleaswallow: What can it do?

Parappa: Marijuana has 70% more cancer causing substances than tobacco. So you have a chance of getting cancer and dying. Not to mention, this is what your lungs will look like.

(He grabs a picture of lungs that are affected by marijuana usage)

Fleaswallow: AAAAHHHH! Why do I still have that picture in inventory? Gosh, I didn't know this is what could happen. I love this flea market. I don't want to die or get arrested and be taken away from it because of this joint.

(Fleaswallow throws it and it falls into a storm drain)

Parappa: I'm proud of you teacher.

Fleaswallow: Thanks. But what if I get an urge to do marijuana again?

Parappa: There's a lot of places you can go for help if that happens. But what's most important here, is that you gotta believe!

(Fleaswallow and Parappa laugh as they get back to work)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kid Icarus Uprising PSA

(In Viridi's Sanctuary, Viridi is just sitting outside in her garden smoking some marijuana)

Viridi: This just hits the spot.

(Just then, She hears Pit arriving at the sanctuary. He's talking to Arlon at the front door)

Pit: Hey Arlon, do you know where Viridi is?

Arlon: Yes, Master Pit. She's just on her break in the garden.

Pit: Great, thanks.

(Viridi hears him coming and she places the blunt under her foot. Pit enters the garden with a basket full of vegetables for her)

Pit: Viridi, Lady Palutena wanted me to deliver some vegetables for you. She heard that you were going to make a salad and she figured that be nice and…

(He smells the scent of marijuana)

Pit: Hey, Viridi. Do you smell that?

Viridi: Smell what?

(Pit starts to notice that the smell is coming from Viridi's foot)

Pit: Can you lift your foot? The smell is coming from there.

Viridi: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't smell anything.

(Pit lift her up)

Viridi: HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMB LITTLE ANGEL!

(Pit sees the squashed marijuana blunt and puts her down)

Pit: This is marijuana. Viridi, are you smoking this?

Viridi: No.

Pit: Don't lie to me.

Viridi:….Okay fine. I smoke it, so what. Marijuana is made from materials from nature. Something that every Goddess of Nature should smoke.

Pit: But Viridi…

Viridi: I know what you're going to say. Marijuana is unhealthy, blah, blah, blah. You don't have to worry. Remember that I'm a goddess. I won't be affected by it.

Pit: Okay, you have a point. You're a goddess, so if you get any health issues like lung cancer or heart problems caused by marijuana, you can just use your power to make it go away. But humans don't have the powers that gods have. Doing drugs can be fatal to them.

Viridi: Who cares about the humans?

Pit: The gods need humans for prayer. I'm pretty sure you have followers that look up to you. Not to mention there are a lot of people playing our game, and I think you should set a good example for everyone by not using drugs.

Viridi: Hmm. I guess you make a valid point. Fine, I'll get rid of this marijuana if it means being a good role model.

(Viridi throws the blunt away)

Pit: Good job, Viridi. This will be better for everyone, you'll see. Well, I'd better get out of here. Palutena will be wondering where I am.

(He gives Viridi the vegetables)

Viridi: Okay, goodbye, Pit. Oh, but before you go.

Pit: Hmm?

Viridi: (Grabs his ear and speaks in a threatening tone) If you tell Palutena, or anyone else that we know, about me doing marijuana, I'll see to it that your head is be my next garden ornament.

Pit: Got it.

(With that, Pit flies off)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Psycho Dad PSA

(Note: I know McJuggerNuggets is a Web Show, but I couldn't resist. Also this has some strong language)

(Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., A.K.A Psycho Dad, is carrying an Xbox One and a sledgehammer to the middle of the driveway)

Jeff Sr.: Okay, I just want to show you all something so you get the general idea. This Xbox One, is your brain. This sledgehammer is drugs.

(He places the Xbox One down in the drive way and hits it hard with the hammer, breaking it. He points at the broken Xbox One)

Jeff Sr.: This is your brain on drugs. Any questions?

(Jesse Ridgway, his video game enthused son, notices this)

Jesse: Uh, yeah? Why did you have to BREAK MY XBOX ONE!

Jeff Sr.: Jess, I was only trying to teach the reader not to do drugs.

Jesse: You don't have to destroy my fucking video games to do it.

Jeff Sr.: In all fairness, you spend way too much time playing games, and less time being outside your room and getting a job.

Jesse: YOUTUBE IS A JOB, DAD!

Jeff Sr.: Don't give me that Jess. Seriously what ails you?

(The two go inside where they continue their argument)


End file.
